Always
by Dani Hitachiin
Summary: Kaoru/Hikaru one-shot. Twincest and smut, hope you enjoy it.


**Always**

**A/N: Eh just read and leave a review if you want.**

**Summary: Well there isn't really one.**

**Warnings: Yaoi, smut, twincest.**

**88888888**

Hikaru looked down at his twin brother and smiled softly; he reached down and stroked his cheek. He knew it was wrong to love your brother, your own twin, but he couldn't help it.

Looking at his baby brother, lying there so innocent and sweet looking made him wonder why it was wrong. How could something that felt so right be so wrong, how could loving something so beautiful be wrong?

He trailed his hand down his brother's chest and watched as it hitched underneath his touch. He loved the feel of Kaoru's soft skin beneath his finger tips, it felt like silk and smelt like vanilla.

Hikaru smiled when he smelt the soap he and Kaoru shared, they were identical, so why did Kaoru look ten times more beautiful?

His hand moved down his twins' stomach, barely touching the soft skin, not wanting to wake him. But of course Kaoru was never a heavy sleeper and his eyes fluttered open and he looked at his brother.

"Hikaru, what are you doing?" He asked his voice raspy from sleep.

The older twin smiled, showing his rarely seen tender side. "Admiring something beautiful," he murmurs softly.

Kaoru's pale cheeks turn a bright rosy pink color at his brothers' words, "Hika," he whispered.

Hikaru leans over his twin and presses their lips together in a sweet kiss, one that Kaoru responds to eagerly. Hikaru pulls back and chuckles at his twins' eagerness, "Calm down, I'm not going anywhere."

Kaoru pouts at his brother, knowing he can't say no to him when he pouted. He had to keep from smirking when his brother sighed and kissed him again.

He wraps his arms around Hikaru's neck and held him in place as they kissed; only stopping when the need for air became too great.

Hikaru looks down at his twin; his cheeks flushed and lips bruised and dark pink from the rough kisses.

"Hika," Kaoru whispers and something in the older twin snapped, he claimed his brothers' mouth in a fierce kiss.

He pulled back again and pushed Kaoru's night shirt up, reveling his pale skin to his hungry gaze. He ducks his head down and presses his lips to his brothers' pale skin, enjoying the sweet taste of it.

"Kaoru," Hikaru, breaths against his stomach and Kaoru shudders from the touch.

"Hika," he whispered his voice soft and delicate.

"Kaoru," Hikaru growled and he pulled his brother into another kiss, enjoying the sounds he was making.

He pulled away from the kiss and pulled his brothers' night shirt completely off and admired his twins' pale chest and stomach.

"Beautiful," he whispers against Kaoru's lips before giving him a soft kiss.

Kaoru huffs and sets about taking off his brothers' shirt, dropping it off the bed. He wastes no time in running his hands over his brothers' chest, enjoying the soft skin under his hands.

Hikaru chuckles as he watches his brother touch his chest in an almost curious way, he closes his eyes and enjoys the feeling of his hands.

Kaoru's hands move up to his shoulders and he wraps his arms around his neck and tugs his brother down into another kiss. This time Kaoru took control of the kiss, forcing his tongue into Hikaru's mouth, making his twin moan in pleasure.

Hikaru pulled back with a grin, "Someone is bossy," he says with a grin.

Kaoru grabs his hair and pulls him back down, "Shut up and kiss me," he whispers against his lips before kissing him again.

Kaoru explores his brother's mouth, enjoying his taste and his moment of dominance, knowing it wouldn't last.

Just like he knew it would happen, Hikaru took back control easily, running his hand up Kaoru's hip. Kaoru shuddered and Hikaru took his chance and slipped his tongue into his twin's mouth.

Kaoru gave up easily and let his twin have control, his tangles his fingers in his hair and enjoyed its silky feel.

Hikaru grinned into the kiss and ran his hand down Kaoru's stomach, stopping at the waist band of his pants.

Kaoru was too into the kiss to notice his brother's wondering hands until Hikaru slipped his hand in his pants and touched his aching cock.

Kaoru gasped loudly and his head hit the pillows, "My baby brother doesn't wear underwear." He said and grinned when Kaoru's face turned dark red.

"Hikaru," he whines and the older twin kisses him quickly and squeezes Kaoru's cock, making him squeak.

"Come on; make all those lovely sounds for me." Hikaru almost purrs in his twin's ear as he starts to stroke his brother's cock firmly.

"H-hika-ru," he moans and his brother grins and kisses his brother's neck, enjoying the moans and whimpers spilling from his brother's parted lips.

Hikaru watches his twin and when he thought he was getting to close he pulled back, making Kaoru whine.

"Why did you stop?" He asks, pouting.

"Can't have you cuming to soon now can we?" Hikaru says with a smirk.

The older twin laughed and got off the bed and started to dig in the drawers of the nightstand. "Aha!" He says and he holds up a bottle of lube and laughs at Kaoru's face.

His twin's face had turned even darker red and his mouth dropped open, in what Hikaru guessed was shock.

Hikaru crawled up the foot of the bed and spread his brother's thighs with a grin, Kaoru watches him, mouth still hanging open.

He rests his brother's legs over his shoulders and opens the bottle of lube, feeling his brother tremble.

"Nervous?" Hikaru asks feeling the tremble.

Kaoru shakes his head and smiles at his brother, the older twin nods and puts some lube on his hand. He lowers his hand and rubs and lubed finger against his brother's entrance making him gasp from the coldness of the lube.

Hikaru slips a finger in and Kaoru lets out another gasp, Hikaru slid his finger in deeper and crooked his finger making his brother moan.

"H-hika," Kaoru groans as his twin slipped another finger inside and one of them brushes against his sweet spot making his back arch.

"Ah there it is," Hikaru said with a grin and he kept brushing that spot, making his brother twitch and moan.

Hikaru slid another finger in and made sure to stretch his brother out, preparing him for something much bigger.

"H-hikaru, I-I need y-you." He whimpers and his twin pulls his fingers out.

"Are you sure you're ready?" Hikaru asks him and Kaoru nods.

Hikaru slides his hands under his bottom and he lifted it a little and pressed against his twin.

"Don't go slow; it's better to get the burn over with quickly." Kaoru says and Hikaru nods.

He presses the tip in and they both take a breath and he enters his twin quickly making him yelp and tears to fall down his face.

"Sh-sh-sh," Hikaru soothes as he kisses the tears off his cheeks, "Just relax." He murmurs and Kaoru nods, forcing himself to relax.

Hikaru rubs his brother's cheek, trying to soothe him, eventually Kaoru nods and Hikaru starts to move slowly. He rocks against his twin feeling his body shudder when Kaoru moans his name.

"H-hikaru," Kaoru moans again as he rocks back against his twin, making them both moan.

"Kaoru," Hikaru pants as he grips his twin's pale thighs, holding them out of the way as he thrusted into him harder.

"Oh!" Kaoru gasps out and Hikaru grins.

"Found it," he says and he keeps hitting that spot, making his twin whimper and moan beneath him.

"Hika, Hika!" Kaoru chants as; grabs his brother by the hair and pulls him into a kiss, making the older twin moan.

"Kaoru," Hikaru moans as he moves faster and harder making his twin cry out in pleasure.

"I-im close," Kaoru pants as he moves against his twin, matching him thrust for thrust.

The younger twin pulls his brother down and they kiss each other and moan into each other's mouth as they cum.

They pull back after a moment and just lay there panting, until Hikaru slips out and he rolls over on his side.

Kaoru snuggles up against him and they both sigh, a comfortable silence surrounds them, before Kaoru breaks it.

"We will always be together, right?" He asks softly.

Hikaru wraps his arms around him and kisses the top of his head. "Always," he murmurs.

"I love you, Hikaru," Kaoru whispers.

"Love you too, Kaoru," Hikaru whispers back and they both go to sleep.

**88888888**

**A/N: I know it sucked, but please review, I would like to thank everyone how reviewed and made my other story for these two a favorite. **


End file.
